Memories of a Wounded SOLDIER
by Strife4908
Summary: With Zack on a mission, Aerith spends her time reminiscing about one of their past adventures. This time, it's an adventure that includes a giant yellow bird. Oneshot Zack X Aerith


**A/N: I haven't posted in a long time, but I've recently caught the writing bug. This has caused me to write another Zack/Aerith story XD! There's fluff, but I'm not one for big sappy romances. Please read and review!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII Crisis Core**

* * *

><p><strong>Memories of a Wounded SOLDIER<strong>

"Whew, that should do it." Aerith wiped sweat off of her brow as she stood up, her basket now full of flowers. Her eyes shifted to the remains of the brightly colored flower cart Zack had made for her. She had received many offers to repair the wagon, but she constantly refused. Zack had to fix it; otherwise it wouldn't be the same.

The raven-haired boy had been gone for four years. What had happened to him? He was still alive, she could feel it. Besides, he wasn't a first class SOLDIER for nothing. No matter what Zack faced, Aerith was sure he could handle it.

During the time since he left, she had written him ninety letters. Eighty-nine she had sent out, in hopes they might reach him someday. The last letter lay dormant in her pocket, waiting for the day of Zack's return. She would personally give him this letter. She tried to imagine how he would react after reading the final message. Would he be overcome with joy, or would he be disappointed? She wasn't sure.

Aerith was about to exit the church when a peculiar object caught her eye.

"Huh, what's this?" Underneath one of the pews lay a lone golden feather. She picked it up, and her mind was overflowed with a memory of an incident that occurred years ago…

**X~*~X**

_Aerith had been tending the flowers when an unexpected visitor came bursting through the double doors. Her head whipped around to find none other than Zack Fair approaching her, a wide grin spread across his face. She immediately jumped to her feet and proceeded to run over to him, jumping into his arms. His embrace was so warm and comforting. Aerith wished she could stay in the safety of his arms forever. _

"_Zack, what are you doing here? I thought you would be busy all day," she asked after the duo separated. _

"_I got finished early and wanted to see you. The weather's nice, so I figured we could do something outside today." He gazed down at her with his beautiful mako-filled eyes. "We could go take a walk in the park or go shopping. What do you think?"_

_He was right; it was a gorgeous spring day. They should do something special outside, but what? Aerith crossed her arms and stared at the floor. After pondering for several seconds, she got an idea. She was unable to hide her growing smile when she looked up. _

"_I've got a better idea," she told him, excitement in her voice._

"_Okay, what do you want to do?" Zack seemed surprised at her sudden enthusiasm. _

"_It's a surprise! Come with me." She grabbed his hand, and Zack almost lost his balance as Aerith pulled him along behind her, out of the church. She turned off of the main road onto a partially hidden trail that led behind the church. They sprinted down the path, and soon, the sound of rushing water filled their ears. The sound grew more deafening with each step. Aerith rounded a corner and came to an abrupt halt. She stole a glance at Zack and saw that his jaw had dropped in awe. _

"_Wow, I didn't know places like this existed in Midgar." They were standing in front of a make-shift lake, a 'waterfall' coming down from a hole in the plate. The water had allowed grass to grow, and Aerith had planted some flowers around the barrier. _

"_Do you like it?" Aerith asked, her voice full of glee. _

"_It's amazing! How did you find it?"_

"_I went for a walk one day and somehow came across it," she replied shrugging her shoulders. "Coming here calms me somehow. It's almost like my own little area of the outside world… Zack, do you know where the water could be coming from?"_

_Zack clenched his chin in thought. "I'm not sure. There might be a water tower or something else –"_

_He was cut off by a sudden unexpected sound. Two sets of eyes wandered the area, searching for the source. They were starting to think they might have imagined it, when a second sound echoed the first. With Aerith's keen ears, she had heard both of them clearly. The third was loud enough to overpower the waterfall, reaching Zack's as well._

"_Kweh."_

_Zack whipped out his sword and jumped in front of Aerith._

"_Stay behind me," he instructed her. _

_He cautiously moved forward following the constant 'Kwehs'. He finally found his target among the pile of rubble. His eyes widened at the sight before him. He looked over at Aerith and ushered her over to where he was standing. After sheathing his sword, he knelt down beside the creature. When Aerith arrived, she tilted her head, puzzlement crossing her face._

"_What is it?" she asked, kneeling by Zack. She looked down to see an animal with golden feathers and vast beady eyes staring up at them. She'd never seen anything like it._

"_It's a baby chocobo," he informed her._

"_Zack, what's a chocobo?" _

"_They're kind of like giant chickens. When this little guy gets older we could ride him." _

"_They get that big?" The golden bird in front of her barely reached her knees. _

"_Yep, but most chocobos are wild, save for the ones in ranches. He's just a baby; I don't know how long he'll last in a city." Aerith watched as Zack scratched his head in thought. She searched her brain as well, trying to figure out a way to help the poor chocobo. _

"_Hey Zack, could we keep him?" He seemed to know a lot about the creature, surely raising one wouldn't be too difficult. _

"_I don't know…." Zack wouldn't meet her eyes. She stood up, gaining his attention and gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster._

"_Please, at least until he's big enough to live on his own, or if we find a ranch that will take him in," she pleaded. Zack thought this over before finally giving in._

"_Alright, but just until a ranch is found."_

"_Yay!" Aerith's eyes lit up with sparkles. "You hear that Choco? Zack says you can stay!"_

"_Choco?" Zack arched an eyebrow. _

"_Yep, short for chocobo."_

"_Alright, Choco it is. Okay little guy, let's get you to your new home." Zack reached for the bird and almost got pecked in the process. Luckily, he was swift enough to retract his hand before getting wounded. "Why you little –" He stopped himself before saying something that might upset Aerith. _

_Aerith had always had a way with animals, maybe she should try to calm the bird. She cautiously moved forward, slowly stretching out her hand. _

"_Aerith, be careful," Zack warned. He watched in astonishment as she approached the chocobo. Choco remained stationary; he even let Aerith pet him. Zack couldn't understand why Choco didn't like him. Maybe the animal was just sexist. "Huh…Do you think you can handle him?"_

"_I don't think he'll be a problem." Why did Choco attack Zack? Is it because he's in SOLDIER? Aerith couldn't blame Choco if that was his reasoning. She had also feared members of SOLDIER before Zack came along. "Alright, let's get him back to the church."_

**X~*~X**

Choco hadn't stayed long. It was difficult to find greens for him in Midgar, so Zack sought out a ranch immediately. Within a few weeks, he had found one close that would take Choco in. The rancher had informed Zack and Aerith that they could visit Choco whenever they wanted, and when he got big enough to ride, they could do so whenever they pleased.

Choco would be big enough to ride now. When Zack got back, that would be one of the first things they would do together. Aerith couldn't wait to go ride a chocobo. She imagined how when they got there, Choco would remember Zack and instantly try to peck him again. Aerith laughed at the thought.

She knew the golden feather probably belonged to a chocobo, but it was highly unlikely it was Choco's. However, she pocketed the feather anyway, placing it next to her message for Zack.

If knights in shining armor did exist, then Zack was hers. She had always felt safe around him and lost when he was absent.

Something big was going to happen; she could feel it, something that had to do with Zack. She didn't know what it was, but she was hoping it would be his return. That was why she was dressed in all pink.

He had once told her that pink looked good on her, after he had bought a ribbon to put in her hair. She had worn that ribbon everyday for the past four years. Today was no exception. It held the strongest memory of him, and she would always cherish it.

She picked up her flower basket, preparing to leave when a sudden horrid wave seemed to crash into her. Aerith's head jerked towards the sky, her eyes widening in fear. The feeling she had carried with her for four years, the feeling that somehow, somewhere, Zack was still alive, had disappeared… It was like his life was a flame on a candle, and someone had just blown it out. She couldn't believe it. Aerith refused to believe her knight was not coming back. It wasn't possible.

Unfortunately, deep down she knew, somehow she knew that Zack was gone. She fought the urge to scream his name. There had to be something, _anything_ she could do to help him, but she knew it was futile.

It was already too late. He would never return to get her final letter, the one letter that could change everything. The words she had written flowed out of her mouth in a slight whisper meant only for his ears, "I love you." She was unable to stop the flow of tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>I've recently noticed that my stories have some form of sadness in them. <strong>

**It's kind of depressing...Oh well. Review please!**


End file.
